When Worlds Collide
by AwkwardVulpix
Summary: When a girl from one universe ends up in a place she was never supposed to be, and an insane man with delusions of grandeur is chasing after her, what will happen? M for language and gore.
1. The Arrival

When Worlds Collide

A Happy Tree Friends/Pokemon Crossover Story

By Awkward Vulpix.

Authors Notes: I'm canceling "Total Drama Legendaries". I'm just not interested anymore, and the concept just seemed stupid and nonsensical. This is my good idea now. It makes far more sense, I'd think.

* * *

In the middle of a forest, a girl woke up. She hardly remembered a thing; all she remembered was the smell of disinfectants and strange creatures wearing long white coats talking about her. What did they call her? Subject a-5? No, that wasn't it. Vulpix. That's what it was. Slowly, groggily, she stood up. But that didn't make sense, she thought. Whenever she got to stand up, it was always on four legs, never two. She lost her balance and fell backwards, groaning.

Outside that very same forest, two people were arguing. One of them was a dark blue fox, wearing a leather jacket. On the back of the jacket was a large, flaming skull, and underneath it the words "Live and Learn" were written. The other one was a sky blue anteater, wearing nothing more than a pocket protector (Which was curious, since he was not wearing a shirt) and a badly scotched-taped pair of glasses.

"Come _on, _Sniffles!" yelled the fox.

"Rufus, I'm not going in there. That's suicide and you know it." Retorted the anteater.

"Sniffles, this could be our ticket outta this hellhole. What have you got to lose?"

"My life, for one. I'd rather not die by starvation, or get eaten by wild animals, or any other number of horrible things."

"What, you'd just rather get tortured to death by ants? Come on!"

"Even if you gave me access to the Large Hadron Collider at CERN, I wouldn't go."

"Fine, see you later, deadbeat!"

Meanwhile, the girl had decided to catch dinner. A small bird, to be exact. Nobody would care about one bird, right? Suddenly, her sensitive ears picked up a noise. Someone was walking towards her. That simply wouldn't do, so she hid behind a tree. She hadn't quite figured out how to stand on two legs, but she could use the tree as a support.

"Okay, where's the exit?" the unknown person asked.

She shifted her feet slightly. Unfortunately, it was exactly where she had thrown the dead bird, and she yelled and slipped to the ground. The other person looked at her in wonder.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you? _What_ the hell are you?" he had noticed she had six tails, and he had never seen anything like it before.

With a growl, she got to her feet. She still felt slightly wonky, but was getting used to it.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Who are you?"

"Uh…" She was at a loss for words. Literally, as she had never spoken English before. But somehow, she felt as if she could answer his question. "Uh…I don't know who I am. I just ended up here, and I don't remember a thing."

"Do you have a name?"

" Where I came from, they always called me 'subject A-5'".

"Uh… that isn't going to work. How about…Taily?"

"Taily?"

"Yeah, you have six tails. I thought it was appropriate, you know?"

"Uh…Where am I?"

"Welcome to Happy Tree Town!"

Since Happy Tree Town just acquired a new citizen, Rufus decided to postpone his escape plan and show her around.

Rufus yelled, "Hey, Flaky!" towards a red porcupine with a serious dandruff problem.

"What?" she answered.

"New member of the group."

"Uh…" Flaky was very shy, so she shuffled backwards a little bit. "Sh-she has six tails…"

Rufus reassured her, "I know it's weird, but I think you'll get used to it."

Flaky slowly put out her hand. "Uh…hi, I guess…"

"Hi! You're Flaky, huh?"

"Yeah…I have a dandruff problem…" This was always an embarrassment when she met a new Tree Friend. The damn shampoos those raccoon brothers sold her never worked…

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm Taily, I guess."

"Huh…I guess that fits…"

Suddenly, Taily realized something. She had never learned what the blue foxes name was! "Hey, what's your name!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? Sorry about that. I'm Rufus."

"I like you…"

"…Sure…"

"This guy is Britty." Rufus stated matter-of-factly.

"I say, she has a mutation! How strange…"

"Britty…

"What? I'm just saying, six tails is not natural!"

"I'm not from around here."

"Ah, that explains it." Britty was still confused. Here was a girl with six tails, and Rufus didn't seem to care. How very strange indeed.

Before Rufus could introduce Taily to another citizen, disaster struck. A screeching tire noise erupted from somewhere, and Taily got scared.

"What was that?" she asked in horror.

"I guess Lumpy's brakes failed."

"WHO!"

Before Rufus could say anything, the truck Lumpy was driving ran him over, turning him into a rather ugly bloody smear.

Taily stood for a few seconds, unable to react. Then she realized what just happened and screamed in horror. Then, it was her turn. The runaway truck hit a stop sign, and a shard of it blasted through her chest. At first, she felt nothing, but then she felt a hideous searing pain, worse than any pain she had ever felt. She wasn't able to scream, since it blasted through her windpipe, so all she could do was cough up a large amount of blood. Before this on it's own could kill her, Lumpy managed to steer around, but lost control, causing the truck to tip on it's side. The last thing Taily saw before she died was the insignia on the front bumper: FJORD.

She was sure she was dead. There simply was no way to survive such a thing. She felt as if she was floating around in nothingness, when she felt a strange tingling sensation where the shard of stop sign had stabbed her, and a lesser tingling over the rest of her body, where the truck crushed her. What was this? She had no idea; all she knew was this must be that "Heaven" thing those people in that strange place were talking about. And then she woke up in a hospital bed. She immediately recognized the smell of bleach, from the lab. A middle aged, balding bear walked in.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Doctor Bill. I think I should explain what just happened to you, shouldn't I?"

"You see, in this town, nobody ever dies. You can be completely disintegrated, blown up, burned – it doesn't matter. You always end up back in this hospital. I assume you just died somehow? You look new."

"H-have you ever died?"

"Ah, yes, I remember my first death like it was yesterday. I got blown up when my Cadillac caught fire."

"Oh."

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about. Now, we keep a database of how people die here, so I'll need your name and cause of death."

"Uh…I'm Taily…I died when a truck hit a stop sign and a piece of it hit me, and then the same truck ran me over. And Rufus died when it ran him over."

"Ah, Rufus. I should tell him you're okay."

"So…stuff like that'll happen to me a lot?"

"Oh yes. Sometimes it will be quick, and other times it could last quite long. But no need to worry about things that haven't happened yet."

In another universe entirely, a tall, lanky, well-dressed human man with a pencil moustache was yelling at an overweight subordinate in a white lab coat.

"What do you MEAN the teleporter got rid of subject A-5!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but when we turned it on, she didn't go into the other pod, but just disappeared."

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" the man yelled in rage at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS COST ME! WE COULD HAVE POKEMON ARTIFICIALLY USE MOVES THAT THEY NORMALLY COULDN'T! TELEPORT! ROCK SMASH! ANYTHING! WE COULD BE RICH! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU LOST ANOTHER TEST SUBJECT!"

"S-sir, it was out of our control. We had no idea the transporter would do that." The man was sweating, afraid of what his boss would do to him with a fifth failure.

"Hey, don't worry! We can always try again!"

"R-really?" the goon could hardly believe his ears. Normally, the boss would not be _nearly_ this understanding.

"Ha ha, no." The boss grabbed the goon's head and smashed it into the door repeatedly, emphasizing each slam with a word. "This- project- cost- me- five- fucking- hundred- thousand- dollars!" He grabbed the scientists collar and whispered, "Fail me again, and I'll throw you off of the highest cliff I can find!"

"I-I think we might be able to get her back…" the goon's nose was bleeding, and his forehead had a large bruise.

The boss paused. "Really?"

"If we could use the transporter ourselves, we could get her back, and use it for interdimensional travel instead of teleportation."

"Brilliant! We'll be even richer than we already could have been!"

"Unfortunately, the teleporter was destroyed, so we'll need some time to fix it."

"No matter, no matter." All the man could think about was the large pool of money he could be swimming in once the teleporter was working. "Just hurry up with fixing it! Oh, I can hardly wait!"

* * *

Well, there was the first chapter of my story. Who is this strange man working on artificial moves? How does Happy Tree Town work? What will happen next? Find out next time! Please leave a review; it really isn't that hard. Awkward Vulpix, over and out!


	2. Whistles, Stones, and Lemons

When Worlds Collide

A Happy Tree Friends/Pokemon Fanfiction

By Awkward Vulpix

The tall man was very happy now. He had just been told his greatest creation, the Vulpix known as "Project A-5", was, in all probability, still alive.

"If she's still alive, we can't afford _not _to get her back. She's one of the few Pokemon we bred that matched all the physical requirements, and we're running out of money at this point."

The fat scientist was wearing a bandage over his nose, since his face getting slammed into the door broke it. "We didn't just train her to get ready for the transporter, you know."

"Oh, really?" The tall man was interested to hear what he had to say.

"We trained her to be a well honed killing machine. Blow a whistle, and everything in the nearby vicinity is going down quickly. Blow it again, and it's back to normal."

"Brilliant! Even if we can't get the transporter working properly again, we can still be rich by battling a bunch of losers!"

"I recommend taking a fire stone with you on your trip. Vulpix need that to evolve, you know."

"Yes, evolve into a Ninetales. We'll be completely unstoppable! I can see it now – tearing through countless trainers like they were nothing! Faster than you can say 'Hummer Limo', we'll be richer than any man in Saffron City! Riley, you are a genius!" The fat man, Riley, was honored to be complimented by his boss, who was normally one mean son of a bitch. "So, Riley, what happens if she hears a whistle in that other universe where she is now?"

Riley shrugged. "I guess she'll kill a bunch of people."

"Well, we should hurry. We wouldn't want her euthanized or something."

Unfortunately for the tall nameless man, Taily, as she was now known, was just walking out of the hospital with Rufus, and disaster would soon strike.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Where are you from, anyway?"

"It was kind of like the hospital, except they kept making me run on a treadmill and stuff. I think it was a lab of some sort."

Rufus stopped walking. "You were a lab rat?"

"Well…I wouldn't say that…"

Before she could say anything more, Cuddles the policeman ran by, chasing after the raccoon brothers, Lifty and Shifty, who had just robbed a bank. Attempting to stop them, he blew his police whistle.

Suddenly, Taily underwent a change. Her eyes became bloodshot, and her pupils dilated. She began to breathe heavily, and small, black claws jutted from her fingers, causing them to bleed. She had turned into one of the finest killing machines the town had since Flippy. Before she could turn Rufus into unidentifiable chunks of matter, though, Cuddles blew the whistle again, and she snapped back to normal. "Well, that was weird." She said.

Riley was pleased with the progress on the transporter his group was making. They had already repaired a large amount of the delicate circuitry, and had even started testing it to make sure it wouldn't blow out again. "As you can see, Mr. Pinser, we are well ahead of schedule on the repairs. We'll most definitely be ready by tomorrow."

"Excellent, excellent," the tall man, Pinser, said. Suddenly, an electric surge erupted from the machine and hit Pinser right in the chest. "My pacemaker! Crap, crap, crap!" he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Riley, having only a few seconds to react, slammed into Pinser's chest, sort of resetting the pacemaker. "That should about do it until we can really get it fixed properly."

"Ah…I feel so…relaxed…"

Taily may not have flipped out, but I desperately wish I could say the same for Flippy. Taily continued walking, and decided to say hello to Flippy. Unfortunately for her, and everybody in the nearby vicinity, the blood that resulted from the claws that jutted out of her skin caused Flippy to have a war flashback: his fingers getting bloody and raw from attempting to get out of his cage. He began changing, not unlike Taily, but instead of claws and bloodshot eyes, his teeth became jagged and his eyes turned yellow. Taily, oblivious to what was happening, asked, "Uh…dude, are you okay? Seriously, what are you doing? AAHHH! OH MY GOD! AHHH!" Flippy had sliced her chest open with her bowie knife, and she staggered backwards, in hideous pain. He crammed a grenade in the gaping wound, and ran away before it blew her to pieces.

She had already died earlier that day, so nobody expected her to be killed again. This was a very rare occurrence, dying twice in the same day and it had only happened to a few of the other townsfolk. Naturally, when Doctor Bill walked by, he was quite shocked. "Y-you died again?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, that doesn't happen very often. Cause of death?"

"A green bear sliced my chest open. I'm not sure what happened after that, I think I blacked out."

Doctor Bill wrote down this information. "I see. Flippy killed you?"

"Is that his name? Flippy?"

"Yes, he's a war veteran. A very serious case of post-traumatic stress disorder. When he sees anything that reminds him of something that happened to him in Vietnam, he goes crazy and kills everyone he sees. He thinks he's back in the war, and they're the enemies."

"Oh… That's sad."

"He was ordered by a court of law to see a therapist. It worked for the time being, but once he died, it reset, and now its back to violent killing. Tragic, really. He keeps killing his friends, and he doesn't have any control over it. I just wish there was some way to fix him permanently."

"Well, I wouldn't know."

"I never said I thought you would."

"I was just putting that out there. I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can do to help."

Meanwhile, in the other universe, Brent Pinser was walking out of the hospital. Since he still felt weak, Riley was helping him.

"You okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Tell those idiots to be more careful with that electric crap."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Thanks. Anyway, we need to get a fire stone somehow."

"What do you suggest?"

"Ever committed armed robbery?"

Lo and behold, in a few minutes, Brent and Riley were attempting to hold up the nearby PokeMart, but were making the unfortunate discovery they didn't sell any evolution stones. Brent, fuming with rage, screamed, "What do you MEAN you don't have any stones!"

The cashier, a pimply-faced teenager, was very frightened, mostly because Brent was pointing a gun at him. "I-I, w-we don't sell those here! I'm sorry don't shoot me please oh God!"

Brent sighed. "If you don't have any, where could I _get _one? Tell me, or I'll give these walls a new paint job with your splattered head!" He crammed the gun up the teenager's nose.

"WAIT, WAIT! I'll tell you! I-I think that the department store in Celadon City might sell fire stones."

"CELADON!" Brent screamed. "God fucking damn it! It'll take me an hour to get there!"

Riley, wishing to help, suggested they steal a car.

"Yeah, let's add another charge to my laundry list of illegal activities. We'll just walk."

"Okay, sure."

Taily, meanwhile, was still in the hospital, waiting for Bill to put the information into the computer. When he came back, she got out of bed and prepared to leave, when a whistling came from somewhere else. Bill noted, "Oh, my tea's ready."

Unfortunately for Bill, the whistling caused Taily to begin transforming. Her eyes went bloodshot, and her claws jutted back out. Bill, however, didn't notice, and was just preparing to go into the hospital kitchen when Taily walked up to him and gave him a sound kick across the face.

"OW! Taily, what the hell?" When he saw her new form, he realized what she wanted, and started running like hell. Before he could get away, Taily successfully grabbed him and twisted his wrist, breaking it.

"AARRGGH! SHIT! BITCH!" Taily then lit him on fire with a giant burst of flame from her mouth, and pushed him out of the window. Her "mission" completed, she went back to normal.

"Huh? What just happened?" She noticed the window was broken, and looked outside. When she saw Bill's flaming corpse, she screamed, realizing she must have killed him.

"Oh…Oh crap, what did I do?!" She had no memory of killing him whatsoever. "Oh my god…I'm like Flippy? What? How? What did I do? Huh?" She mumbled a bit more, and then passed out in horror.

Meanwhile, Brent and Riley were having difficulty with the map. Riley insisted, "Brent, Celadon is this way!"

"You're holding that upside down, dumbass! Give me that!" He grabbed the map out of Riley's hands. "See, _that_ way is north! _That_ way is south! The path is _that_ way!" He gestured to the opposite of where Riley was pointing. "You dumb piece of shit!"

"What? No, I've been to Celadon City before, I'm pretty sure the path is over in that area!" He pointed somewhere else.

Brent sighed. "We'll ask that old woman." He started waving. "Hey, old woman! Where could we find Celadon City?"

She pointed to the east. "It's over that way!"

"Thanks!" As she was walking away, Brent attempted to take her purse. Before he did, the woman turned around and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. He dropped the purse, and the woman picked it up, before slapping him. "Asshole!" She yelled, before walking away.

Brent's nose was now bleeding profusely, and Riley handed him a tissue. He rolled it up into a ball, and crammed it into his nostrils, stopping the flow in a somewhat rudimentary fashion.

"Well, all right then. Onto Celadon!"

"Sir, I honestly think it would be easier if we just drove. This route looks pretty long."

"Fine, we'll steal the damn car."

While Brent and Riley were arguing on locations of cities, Cuddles (Who had also been murdered by Flippy) were trying to calm Taily down. "I-I killed him! I killed an innocent person!" She began crying.

Cuddles, being the sort-of nice person he is, said, "Come on, Taily, Flippy didn't mean to kill you either! You're probably like him! We just need to find the trigger!"

Speaking through the waterfalls coming out of her eyes, she said, "W-well, h-he was making tea…I think the whistle might have done something…"

He remembered Whistle the dog, and said, in a manner dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, great, another guy that kills people who whistle." This was quite the wrong thing to say, since Taily started crying even more. "No…Wait! Shit, I didn't mean it that way!"

Brent and Riley were almost ready to get going in the car. Well, car in the vaguest sense of the word. The "car" they were going to be riding in barely looked like it could run. It hardly looked painted, and the hood simply wasn't attached to it.

"This is what we're riding in?" Said Brent disgustedly.

"It's all I could find, regrettably."

"Damn…let's hurry, it's almost dark, and the store's gonna close."

Riley attempted to start the car up, but all that happened was a black cloud erupting from the engine. He said, "That means it's working."

Brent got in, and Riley drove it out of the garage. The back bumper fell off, showing the license plate: 3V1L123

"All right then, Riley, it says turn left here, and go straight." The car was now missing the front bumper, and one of the headlights was fizzled out. "I can't believe this lemon made it this far." Brent said. Suddenly, the engine began letting off sparks, and blew up completely. Brent was enraged, but he took several deep breaths (He had a weak heart, and didn't feel like a heart attack) and said, "Fuck this, we're walking." Both of them got out of the car…and the car promptly fell to pieces. Brent glared at Riley.

About twenty minutes later, Riley heard a suspicious sound coming from a bush. "Brent, what the hell was that?"

Brent checked the bush. "Ah, it's nothing. Just a Rattata." Suddenly, the purple rat bared its teeth, and began mauling him. "AHH! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME! FUCK!" Riley lunged towards it, and was eventually able to wrestle it off. Brent, now injured, came to a startling realization. "You fucking dumbass! This is Route 16! Route 7 goes to Saffron! That old lady pointed us in the wrong direction! You idiotic piece of shit! You had the map! Why couldn't you tell that was the wrong way! We lost twenty minutes on the wrong route! Fucking bullshit!" Brent stopped speaking coherently at that point, and just started yelling gibberish at Riley.

After backtracking for a while (And nearly getting mugged by a group of bikers; good thing that kid saved them), Brent and Riley finally got to the proper route: Route 7, a short dirt track that allowed easy access to Celadon City.

Brent, relieved that he finally got to this place, said, "Finally! Let's just get that damn fire stone and get out of here!"

Both of them ran over to the department store…or attempted to, anyway. You see, on the way, they accidentally ran into an overweight cop eating a chocolate donut, sending them all on a trip to the ground. When all of them got up, the cop remembered something. "About an hour ago, we received a call from the Saffron PokeMart saying that two men matching your descriptions held the cashier at gunpoint, and were heading for the Celadon department store. Anything to say about that?"

Brent, thinking quickly, said, "Well, about that…Oh my god, is that Mew?"

The gullible cop quickly turned around, yelling, "What? Where? Where?" While the idiotic cop was searching for the nonexistent legendary, Brent and Riley ran off.

"There ain't no Mew here…Hey! Get back here!" The fat cop took after them, huffing all the way. He wasn't used to running.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Brent asked. He was referring to a fire stone behind a glass wall, on full display. "Riley, hand me your shoe."

"O…kay…" He complied, and handed Brent his left sneaker. He promptly shattered the glass with it, and pulled out the stone. The alarm went off.

"Finally! You have no idea what I went through to get you! Let's blow this joint!"

Both of them ran towards the window, but they were on the third floor, so that wasn't any good. Then, Brent noticed a tree. Explaining what he planned to do to Riley, both of them jumped out of the window and grabbed a branch, just as two policemen, one of them the fat man, and the other a lanky, pale man, caught up to them. The fat man yelled, "Shit! They got away!" Both of them went into a mad dash for the staircase.

Meanwhile, Brent and Riley were in quite the chase. Two cashiers from the store, as well as a policeman, who was standing nearby, were chasing after them. Desperate, Brent grabbed a motorbike, and both he and Riley sped off. "Hey! My bike!" The thug he stole it from yelled, pissed off that some asshole had the guts to steal his bike, started chasing after them as well. Just then, the two cops ran out of the department store, and started chasing after them.

"It sure is boring around here." Said one guard, a balding man in his forties, in the building on Route seven.

"I just wonder what Team Rocket's up to." Said the other guard, an African-American man with a shaved head.

"Those losers? I thought they went clean."

"They did?"

"Yeah, just a couple of weeks ago. Damn, I'm thirsty."

"Oh, how about that. Well, I have a joke."

"Shoot."

"Okay, a guy walks into a talent agency…What the hell?" The man was looking out of the window, and realized two men on a Harlequin-David motorcycle were heading straight towards the building. "Holy shit!" He jumped out of the way, and just in time, too. The bike crashed through the window, sending debris everywhere. "Damn crazy world we're living in!" yelled the guard.

Brent pulled up to the building where he was running his schemes. "All right, let's hurry! We have a bunch of guys chasing after us!"

Both of the men ran into the building, heading for the elevator. Brent punched a series of numbers into the control panel, activating a secret function and sending them to a secret area. They ran over to the transporter machine.

"Turn it on!" Brent yelled at Riley.

"Okay, okay! Activating the positron accelerators…"

"Just push the damn buttons!"

"Okay, okay!" He pushed some more damn buttons, and the machine began glowing, implying it was ready.

"Well, Riley, let's go get us back a Vulpix!" Both of the men walked into the transporter, sending out a glowing arc of light. When the light dissipated, two men had left their own universe and headed directly into the unknown.

* * *

Well, there you go. What will happen next? Will Brent and Riley succeed in their evil plans? What will become of Happy Tree Town and its citizens? Will anything start making sense? Will I stop droning on about stuff in the plot that hasn't happened yet? Find out next time, faithful readers! Please leave a review stating your opinion and things I could fix. Just leave a review already!


	3. Wherein Brent Tries to Catch Taily

When Worlds Collide

A Happy Tree Friends/Pokemon fanfiction by Awkward Vulpix

Chapter Three

Two figures stepped out of the void. One of them was a greenish porcupine, holding a strange rock. This was Brent Pinser. The other was a slightly chubby red squirrel in a lab coat. This was Riley.

"Uh…sir?" asked the squirrel.

"What?" asked the porcupine.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?"

Brent looked down, and lo and behold, he had nothing on. "What the hell? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?"

"Well…I can't see anything…"

"Weird. Say, what happened to you?"

"I'd assume our forms changed to something else."

"…Are you a Pachirisu or something?"

"I can't tell."

Cuddles, meanwhile, was trying to explain to everyone about Taily's, uh, "condition".

"Don't whistle around her! It's a bad idea!" he yelled at Britty.

"Was that honestly necessary, my good sir?" He had very sensitive ears, and yelling at him really hurt.

In the meantime, Taily was quivering with fear. If she had killed one person, what was stopping her from killing the rest? They'd come back, but look at what she did to Doctor Bill. That must have hurt, right? Whatever happened, she had to be careful. They would have a hard enough time without her screwing everything up even more.

"Riley, where's my gun?" Both Brent and Riley were walking in the town, and Brent just noticed he didn't seem to have his favorite handgun, a Smith & Wesson 9mm he personally stole from a gun store.

"Uh…"

Brent sighed. "What?"

"I…uh…I left the guns in the car…"

"WHAT?"

"Well, we could just try to steal some more. It's not like this is our universe, right?"

Brent sighed again. "I still have the stone, and that's what really matters."

"I think I see her over there!" They had just walked over a hill, and arrived in the main town. He broke off in a mad dash, but Brent held out his arm to stop him. "Sir?"

"We shouldn't go just yet. It might seem suspicious. We'll keep a low profile and go after her in a few hours." He noticed Cub in a stroller, holding an oversized lollipop. He grabbed the lollipop out of his hands, and started eating it. "See? If you want to get ahead in life, you can't be afraid to do mean things, like taking candy from a baby." Pop tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"What's the big idea, bub?"

"I just took this sucker from that brat. What the hell are you going to do about it?"

This was apparently all the motivation Pop needed to kick Brent in the groin. "OOOF!" He dropped the piece of candy on the ground, and Pop picked it up. He took Cub's sippy cup, poured out some water on it, and gave it back to Cub.

"Sir, are you okay?" Riley yelled.

"Oow…" Brent answered.

Taily, meanwhile, was speaking with Sniffles about her strange ability to breathe fire.

"When Bill came back to life, he said that fire was coming out of your mouth just a few seconds before his death. I don't mean to be intrusive, but could you explain how that could have happened?"

She thought for a second. "I don't really know. I've just always been able to do that."

"How could you possibly be able to breathe fire without burning your mouth?"

"I don't know! I can just do that!"

"Hmm… could you give me a demonstration, perhaps?

A few minutes later, Taily was doing a few deep breaths, preparing an attempt to breathe out fire. Sniffles, getting slightly impatient, said, "Could you just do it already!"

"Okay, okay." She took one last deep breath, and…sputtered out a little plume of smoke.

"What was that?"

"Sorry! I don't do well under pressure!"

He sighed. "Never mind. That still shows that you can do it. Sort of."

"They're in there, Riley." Brent and Riley were outside of Sniffles' metal tree.

"Perhaps we should do something?"

"Yeah, I have an idea. Come on!" Both of them walked up to the door. Brent started pounding on it. "Hello? We're from the IRS. You owe back taxes."

"Sniffles, what's that?" Taily asked.

"Don't answer the door! I've already paid my taxes."

"Open up this door, or I'll open it myself!" Brent cried, still pounding on the door. Unfortunately for him, each pound dislodged a bolt at the top of the metal tree, right above his head. "I'll give you to the count of three! One…two…three…that's it!" He gave the door a kick, which finally dislodged the bolt. "Damn good locks in this place, huh, Riley?"

"I suppose."

Just as Brent was walking into the door, he heard a whistling noise. He looked up, and the bolt fell right into his eye.

"AAUUUGGHHH! SHIT!" He began running around in pain, splashing blood everywhere. Riley was attempting to calm him down, but Brent slipped on some of his own blood and landed on Riley, impaling him on his spikes.

"Oh my God…what the…OH SHIT!" Brent had just noticed that he killed Riley, and started running, trying to shake off the corpse. It sucks to be him, though, as he ran directly into traffic and got turned into paste by a tanker truck.

Brent woke up. "What? Where am I? Why aren't I dead?" He yelled to nobody in particular.

A doctor came in. This time, it was a brownish female wolf. "Hi there!" she said excitedly. "You look new here, so if you don't mind, I'd like to explain a few things-"

"I don't give a shit. If you'll excuse me, I have important things to do."

"But-"

"Piss off!" He got out of the bed, and walked towards the door, pushing the wolf out of the way, right into a lamp. It shattered, and she began bleeding profusely. "I don't give a shit about you, I don't give a shit about why I'm not dead, and most of all, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!"

"You said me twice." Her face was getting pale, and she was starting to lose the ability to stand straight up.

"EXACTLY!" he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. The wolf passed out, falling into a small puddle of her own blood.

Out in the hall, Brent yelled, quite loudly, "RILEY!"

"Yes, sir?"

Since Brent didn't know that Riley was right behind him, he was quite startled, and even jumped a little. "AH! Jeez, Riley, you scared the crap out of me! I have a pacemaker, you know!

"Yes, sir, I am aware."

He sighed. "Fuck this place, let's get some weapons."

After much deliberation over a phone book, they eventually settled on "Lumpy's Redneck Depot", on the grounds that it said "Sawed-off Shotguns Half Off".

The place itself, though, was not much to talk about. It was a rather run-down building, and the sign had several letters missing, so it said "Lump's Redne Dpot".

"Uh…Sir? Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yes. Get your ass inside."

Both of them walked in, and found the interior actually looked somewhat decent, but still seemed fairly dirty, not unlike a hardware store. They walked up to the front desk, where Lumpy was reading a magazine. "Hey, you! Where are the shotguns?" Brent asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Lumpy set down the magazine. "They're right over there next to the car mufflers and fishing lures." There were indeed mufflers, but Brent was confused as to the contents of the other rack.

"Uh…fishing lures? All I see is a bunch of dynamite!"

" 'Zactly!"

"…Right." Both of them walked over. "Hm! Nice guns!" Brent picked one up off the rack, and realized something. "Hey, Riley!" he whispered. "These things are _loaded!_"

"What? Who keeps the guns they're selling loaded?"

"Apparently this dumbass! Grab some of the dynamite!"

"Right, sir!"

After they had gotten several sticks of dynamite and at least six sawed-off shotguns, they walked over to the register.

"You'd like to buy those, mister?"

"No, I'd like to steal them."

"Okay…wait a minute! Do you think I'm stupid!"

"No, just dead." Brent shoved the shotgun up Lumpy's nose. "Bye!"

"Wait! Don't kill me!"

Alright, then, in that case, give me everything in the store free, and get the hell out of here!"

"Okay, mister!" Lumpy promptly high-tailed it out of the store.

"Sniffles, I'm really sorry." Since Taily couldn't ever get any fire out, she and Sniffles had given up for the day.

"It's okay, it's okay. I understand if you don't do well under pressure."

"Hello, A-5!"

Taily stopped cold. She recognized that voice. It was that cold, steely voice that she had heard in that laboratory so often. And that name… A-5. Several memories immediately came back to her: getting electrified, syringes, snapping fingers… everything that had happened in that lab came rushing back.

"Now, dear, if you'll just turn around, everything will be okay."

She turned around…only to find herself on the wrong end of a sawed off shotgun.  
"Come with me, and nobody gets hurt."

What choice did she have? None at all, so she followed them to a van parked in the street.

Brent opened the back door. "Just get in there, and nobody gets hurt, all right?"

She climbed inside, and Brent slammed the door. "Hit the ignition, Riley! We're getting out of this dump!"

Sniffles dialed a series of numbers into his cell phone. "Hello, Happy Tree Town Police Department?"

On the other end of the line, Cuddles the policeman said, "Yeah? What do you want?"

"I've just witnessed a kidnapping!"

Cuddles leaned in towards his desk. "Where?"

"There's a black van heading down Lincoln Avenue."

"Right!" Cuddles set the phone down. "Alright, boys, we've got work to do!" This was said towards two other policemen: Toothy and Nutty.

"Right!" They said in unison.

"Well, Riley, that was certainly a lot easier than I thought it'd be!"

"Sir, please keep your eyes on the road. It makes me nervous." Brent had decided to drive the van. Suddenly, he heard police sirens. "What the?" He looked in the mirror. "Oh, god damn it all. Riley, hand me a shotgun."

"But sir-"

"NOW, RILEY!"

"Okay, okay!" Riley pulled out a shotgun and handed it to Brent.

"I haven't had some proper target practice in years!"

"He's armed!" Yelled Cuddles, the driver.

Brent pulled the trigger, and…Cuddles' head exploded.

"SHIT!" Yelled Toothy, who was riding shotgun. (No pun intended.)

Since nobody was driving, the police car veered off course, crashed into a conveniently placed tree, and blew up for no particular reason.

"What the hell?" Rufus yelled, watching the whole scene. He ran off, apparently formulating a plan of some sort.

"Excellent shot, sir!" Said Riley.

"Thanks."

"You're pretty handy with a gun, I'd say- LOOK OUT!"

"What?" Since Brent wasn't at the road when he shot Cuddles, he was now headed directly for a house. More specifically, he was headed directly for Flaky's house.

Obviously, Flaky was completely unaware of this, and was watching a film with Handy. What film, you may ask? _Blues Brothers._

"Pretty cool movie, huh, Flaky?"

"I don't know, there's a lot of violence…Could we, maybe, uh, watch something else?"

"Oh, fine." Handy attempted to pick up the remote control, but as he had no arms, he was unable to, and delivered his signature scowl.

"Okay, I'll change it." She picked up the remote, but just as Jake and Elwood were driving a car through a wall (There are about fifty scenes in that movie where that happens, so use your imagination) Brent and Riley drove through the wall as well. Flaky screamed, and dived to the floor, barely avoiding a hideous death.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Handy?" She looked over to Handy, or rather what was left of him. You see, he didn't leap down to the floor, and as a result was cut in half by the front bumper. Flaky screamed, and fainted.

"SHIT!" Brent screamed. He brought the van to a halt, and got out of it. "Damn it! It'll take me forever to clean this off."

In the back of the van, Taily was whimpering. Since Brent had stopped the van suddenly, she was thrown towards the front of it, and her nose was now bleeding.

Brent heard a revving noise in the distance. "The hell?" He turned around, and saw none other than Rufus driving a motorcycle towards him, from quite a distance. "Riley, my gun."

"Uh…It's in the van."

"You damn idiot." He walked over to the van, but Rufus was about to drive by, and so he jumped onto the hood. Thinking quickly, he used Handy's hard hat to break open the windshield and get a shotgun. "Eat this, asshole!" He pointed the gun at Rufus (Who was just approaching him). Rufus had barely enough time to leap off of the motorbike and out of the way of the bullets. Still, he wasn't Neo, and several of the bullets hit him in the leg. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you, my friend, are a damned moron." He put the gun against Rufus's head, and pulled the trigger.

Inside the truck, Taily started crying. All of this insanity was because this man wanted her. What could she do? Well, she thought, as long as he's distracted, she might as well try to escape. She crawled over to the door, and opened it. When nobody noticed, she started running.

"That was pointless, huh, Riley?"

"I suppose, sir. SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"WHAT?" Brent turned around, and saw Taily running away from him. "Damn it!" He loaded the shotgun, and got back in the van. "Come on, Riley, we aren't done yet!"

Although Taily could run decently fast, she couldn't match the speed of a vehicle, and they quickly tired her out and caught up with her. Brent picked her up, and started yelling. "You little shit! You just had to make this difficult, didn't you? You couldn't have just come with me and made everybody's lives so much easier, could you? Well, now I have you, and you'll really fucking wish you hadn't tried to escape from me. Once I'm done with the testing, I'm going to-" It was then that Taily attempted to breathe fire. She took a deep breath, and…she didn't do it. "That was a pathetic attempt, you little brat! I can't believe you thought that would work-" Then she kicked him in the one place that will down any man. "YAARGH!" She escaped his grasp, but he accidentally pulled the trigger and blew Taily's arm off. She screamed, clutching the gaping wound, and started running towards the town.

Remember Flippy? Well, that's who Taily ended up getting to before passing out. Obviously, the gushing wound caused Flippy to flip out. But this time, it was different. When he flipped out, he always saw the people around him as the enemy, as something to kill. This time, he saw Taily as a fellow soldier, with a horrible injury. Then, Brent and Riley ran over. These people were the enemy, the same people that had cost this soldier her arm. "There she is, Riley! It's finally over!" Brent looked at Flippy. "Hey, dude, you okay?" It was then that he pulled out a grenade. "Holy shit! Run!" Yelled Brent. They started running away, but Flippy tied his knife to the grenade, and threw it at Brent. It stuck right in his chest, and he began screaming. Riley began pulling at it, and actually managed to get it out of his body. "I did it!" Yes, he indeed did. And then the grenade blew up, sending them both sky high.

Brent woke up in the hospital again. "Hello?" Nobody was in the room. "Hey! I'm in here!" Nobody replied again. Brent decided to walk out into the hallway…where at least fifteen cops were holding him at gunpoint. "Freeze! Brent Pinser, you are under arrest!" one of them yelled.

"How'd you know my name?"

"This loser told us." Riley went forward. He was wearing handcuffs.

"Just come with us, and we won't shoot you."

Brent and Riley were in the same cell, by some fluke of law. Riley was moping about, but Brent was thinking.

"Don't worry, Riley. I still have a couple of aces up my sleeve." He began laughing. "No prison can hold the great Brent Pinser!"

"Or Riley O'Magnus!"

"That too. We'll be out of here in a few days, and then, we'll easily take out this whole town. Then, we grab A-5, get the necessary supplies to build one of those transporter things, and wham! We'll be rich in our own universe. We'll just go undercover for a while until nobody remembers what we look like, and then reveal our technology, and then, we'll be the richest people in all of Kanto, Johto, or anywhere!"

"Agreed, sir."

But that's in due time. First, we need to get out of here. And I already have a plan."

Taily woke up in a hospital bed. Rufus was standing right next to it. "Hey, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"That guy accidentally shot you. You bled to death before we could do anything."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Eh. Pretty normal for us. Anyway, those two guys got arrested. They won't be coming out of there for a long time."

Whew! Three chapters in and we're already done? Don't fret! I still have quite a bit more planned. I'll be continuing this thing for a long time. Until next time, AwkwardVulpix, over and out!


	4. The Notsogreat Escape

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 4

"The Not-So-Great Escape"

Dang! I am so sorry about the upload time. Time just got away from me. Anyway, chapter four.

It had been about a week since the whole fiasco with Brent, and Taily had settled down in Happy Tree Town fairly well. She had gotten a job as a postal worker, and had made decent friends with a few people. But things were about to get significantly weirder for her. You see, Brent was killed right outside of Sniffles' house, and Sniffles ended up finding the fire stone. Being highly intelligent, he quickly made a connection with Taily, and thought that the fire emblem on the rock could have had something to do with her abilities. Wanting to see whether his theory was correct, he immediately left, trying to catch up with Taily making her daily rounds.

"Hi, Pop!"

"Oh, hi, Taily!" She had just gotten up to Pop's house, and had a small handful of envelopes. "What do you have for me today?"

"Not much, I'd guess. I'm not supposed to look at the things, you know."

"Oh, of course, of course."

"Say, where's Cub?"

"Oh, he's taking a bath. Wait, crap!" With that, Pop rushed into the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Okay, uh, bye?" That was when Sniffles walked up.

"Taily!"

"Oh, Sniffles! I didn't see you there."

"Listen, Taily, I have something important I'd like to ask you about."

"What?"

"Come over to my house and I'll show you."

"Oh, but, I, uh, have all these letters…"

"Oh, fine." Then he walked away.

Whilstwhile, (I love neologisms, don't you?) Brent had finally worked out the kinks in his "master" escape "plan". "You see, Riley," He said, pointing at a wall with various diagrams scratched on it in a way that only they could understand, "By using one of my bills to click the Glock, we can make a rake for it, head for the bun room, and take over!" Now, obviously, this sounds like pure nonsense, but they had devised an ingenious manner of speaking in code, similar to Cockney rhyming slang. Anyway, he explained the rest of the plan to get Taily and get out, and went into action. He pulled a quill from his back (With a slight yelp) and headed over to the lock. He stuck it in the keyhole, and began twisting it. After a few minutes of fiddling around with it, he successfully opened the lock, and both he and Riley ran out.

So, it naturally followed that they went to the armory, but encountered some problems. Several times the guard almost caught them. But the guard was Lumpy, so they sneaked by him by throwing rocks. Eventually, after about an hour of looking for it, they found the armory. But the thing was, there were two generic tree friends inside, so Brent had to think quickly. He got an idea, and rushed inside, pulling out two of his quills. He threw them, and before the two guards could react, both of them were dead, stabbed in the heart. Brent and Riley immediately headed for the weapons.

Sniffles, not wanting to waste a good specimen, decided to begin analyzing the strange rock, with the fire emblem on the front of it. What he found was very interesting, very interesting indeed.

"Fascinating. It's giving off a very warm type of radiation that doesn't seem to cause harm to organic beings." He determined this fact by capturing one of the ants and putting it next to the stone, after finding the rock's radiation.

"Who ya talking to, Sniffles?"

He jumped. Turning around, he saw it was none other than Taily standing in his doorway.

"I thought you had a bunch of letters left."

"Well, I had some letters for you, so…here I am. What was that thing you wanted to show me?"

"Well, Brent was killed right near my house, and I found this strange rock." He picked it up, and showed it to Taily. Suddenly, she began glowing. "Taily? TAILY? WHAT'S GOING ON?" The light was almost blinding now, and then there came forth a light so bright Sniffles had to look away. When he looked back, he didn't know what to say. Taily had changed her appearance completely. Her brown fur was now a soft creamy color, and she had nine long tails instead of six short, curly ones. Taily had evolved into a Ninetales.

"Wha- buh- huh- guh- what? What? The rock…and the…radiation…what the Hell?"

Taily was thinking generally the same thing. None of the scientists in the lab had ever said anything about evolution stones until Brent got the idea. Since they never talked about it, she never heard about it, and both of them were confused as Hell. Then, a great explosion came from somewhere in the town.

"What the hell was that?" Sniffles yelled. Both of them ran outside, only to see a plume of smoke coming from… "The police station." Sniffles whispered. Both of them started running towards it.

Here's what happened. Brent had gotten a pack of matches, and lit a fire. They immediately left the building, and a good thing, too, since the fire hit a gas main and the entire station blew up in a massive fireball.

"Sweet!" Brent yelled. "Did you see that? Riley?" Riley was more preoccupied with looking at something else on the horizon. "Riley, what is…it…" Brent followed his line of sight, and saw Taily. "Oh. That." He leaned over whispered, "Who's that guy with her?" into Riley's ear. "I don't know, sir."

"And I don't care." He pulled out a handgun and shot at Sniffles, who ran away. He put his fingers in his mouth, and let out a long, slow whistle. Obviously, Taily began the transformation, but it went quicker this time. Also different was that she didn't attack anybody.

"What happened?" Asked Brent.

"Pavlovian reinforcement. I specifically trained her not to harm you or any of the scientists. When she sees you, she'll wait for your orders."

"Oh, I see." He really didn't. "Well, if she takes my orders, come with us immediately!" She ran over to the two men. "Now she'll follow us, right?"

"Yes, sir. I think I should tell you that before you died, I caught a glimpse of something in that metal tree. It looked suspiciously like what we have."

"Well, then, let's use it!"

"Do you have it yet?" Asked Brent. They had gone to Sniffles' house, and Riley was working on the dimension jumper thing.

"Almost." Taily was simply standing there, waiting for her masters to tell her that they were going. That's when Brent heard a strange noise, which almost sounded like a screaming crowd.

"What was that?" he asked. He walked over to the window, and nearly jumped in horror when he saw it. It was a massive crowd of people, chanting "Give her back!" One of them, Cuddles, yelled "Mess with one of us, and you mess with all of us!" He threw a brick at the window, shattering it. Brent ducked, just barely in time. "What the hell? Riley!"

"I've got it, sir!"

"Good! A-5, come on!" Out of the corner of his eye, Brent caught a glimpse of the most horrifying thing he had seen all day: Cuddles putting his fingers in his mouth.

Time seemed to go slower for Brent, as he rushed towards Cuddles, yelling "NO!" But it was too late. Cuddles whistled, and Taily snapped out of her trance. She looked around, and glared at Riley. He laughed awkwardly and waved. "H-hi there…ohgodpleasedon'thurtme!"

"What? No! NO!" Brent screamed. He ran towards the portal and jumped in. Riley followed soon after. Taily walked over to it, and turned the machine off. "There." She said.

Rufus ran in the doorway. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We made it, Riley! Hey, where are the rest of the scientists?"

"I don't know. Let's get out of here." They walked to the elevator, and went up.

When they got out, they rushed to the door…and saw several policemen holding guns at them.

"Hello, Mr. Pinser." Said one of them, the chief. "Or should I say, Chris Brady?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do. You killed the real Brent Pinser and took his identity." Riley stared at Brent, or rather, Chris, in disbelief.

"But that's not all. Grand theft auto, grand larceny, petty larceny, murder, animal abuse, _several_ accounts of assault…I could go on forever on your laundry list of felonies. Come with us, please. You're getting at least life in prison."

"And me?" Riley asked.

"I'd say about ten to twenty, along with all the other scientists."

"How? How did you find us? HOW DID YOU FIND US?"

"We found the real Brent Pinser's body in a lake. It floated to the top, or what was left of it, anyway. DNA analysis showed who it was, and we connected the dots from there. You bought several very suspicious items with his credit card, so we traced you. That's when we found out who you really were. We got to this building, found our way to the secret lab, and then arrested all of your scientists. Rather poor planning, in hindsight."

"No. NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

"Well, it is. Deal with it."

In the other universe, a man sitting in a chair was looking very intently at a television screen. It was showing the security tape from the hospital with Taily killing Dr. Bill. "Interesting." He said, with a thick German accent. "I am quite interested in this girl. With someone like her in my army, I can easily take over the country that is so rightfully mine. Hand me my tea."

"Yes, sir." A butler said. He grabbed a cub of tea and handed it out.

The chair spun around, revealing a blue tiger about as tall as Lumpy, dressed in military regalia, and an eyepatch. The Tiger General. "Thank you. Earl Grey?"

"Yes, sir."

"She will be mine by the end of the month. Just wait and see."

Well, that was an interesting plot twist, huh? And just what is the Tiger General planning? Find out next time, same bat-story, same bat-website!


	5. The Invasion of the Base

Chapter Five

The Assault of the Tiger General

"Are the troops ready?" Asked the general to the commander.

"Yes, they are. We are ready when you are ready."

"Send out of two of them at first. We'll see if they can get her."

"Of course." With that, the commander left.

After the commander closed the door, the general began talking to himself. "Those miserable fools thought they had killed me. It will feel good to crush that man in my grasp." He looked at his hand, clasping it. "I've changed a bit since last time."

As was custom in the town, at the end of the week, Taily had switched jobs. She switched from a mailman to a cashier at the grocery store, and settled into it fairly well.

Right now, she was checking out Britty's various groceries. "Okay, that's two pounds of pipe tobacco, ten packs of black tea, and a gallon of hat varnish."

"Thank you, milady! I must say, the service here is exceptional!"

"Uh…thanks?"

Suddenly, another tree friend walked up behind Britty. It was Frenchy, the Yin to Britty's Yang. "Bonjour, Britty! It is a fine day, oui?"

"Oh, it's you. What frivolous trivia about baguettes or Jerry Lewis do you have this time?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, I was just in the store and I thought I'd say bonjour!"

"Go away, you miserable surrender monkey."

"Oh, fine, be that way! Excuse me for trying to be nice!"

"Screw you!"

"Screw YOU!" They began slapping at each other violently, escalating into a mad series of punches.

"Uh… oh, look at that, it's my lunch break!" Taily left in a dash.

She took this time to practice her fire breathing. You see, she was born and raised in captivity, and Riley had never bothered to teach her any moves in her normal state, only in her murderous whistle state. Because of this, she could do practically nothing of much use in her normal state. The biggest fire she had gotten so far was hardly enough to light a candle, and that was after about a week's worth of practice. But she wasn't going to give up until she could do it right. She went to a special spot in the forest where she typically practiced. "Okay…one more time." She took several deep breaths, and focused on a bush. She took one last deep breath, and…blew out a little puff of smoke. "Damn it!" She took some more deep breaths, and tried again. This time, she actually breathed out a little bit of fire, but only for about a second before it fizzled out. "Come _on!_ Why can't I do this right?" Then, she heard a whizzing noise, and felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down, and saw a tranquilizer dart. "Oh, shit." Then she passed out. Two of the general's soldiers walked out of a bush. One of them was holding a tranquilizer gun. One of them pulled out a walkie-talkie, and said, "Target acquired. Send helicopter. Over."

The voice on the other end said, "Roger. Sending transport now."

In a few minutes, the helicopter arrived, and the soldiers got on, carrying Taily.

Obviously, helicopters are very loud, so most of the townsfolk heard it. Most of them, however, dismissed it, except for one. Rufus liked helicopters, so when he heard the distinctive "whir" of the blades, he immediately rushed to his window, temporarily forgetting about his Rambo/Terminator marathon. "Sweet, an Apache! Wait, what the hell is that?" He had just barely caught a glimpse of a cream-colored tail, or rather several of them, before the door closed and the helicopter flew off. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Not this again!"

A few minutes later, Rufus had made the rather poor decision to become an action hero and attempt to rescue Taily, and decided to get "supplies". "Okay…Twine, bug spray, scissors, sunglasses, matches…That should about do it." He put all of these things in his pocket, and ran for his car.

"That car has been following us since we took off," said one of the soldiers. "Hand me the rocket launcher."

The other soldier started rummaging in the back. "Wait…I got it! Here!" He handed it to the soldier, and he started aiming it. "Firing in three…two…one!" He pulled the trigger, and the explosive launched towards Rufus's car.

A few seconds too late, Rufus saw the missile. "SHIT!" He swerved extremely hard to the right, but the missile hit the ground and threw the car off balance. It began rolling around sideways, like something that rolls sideways, right towards a cliff. Rufus knew he only had seconds to MacGyver something up before he blew up and nobody could save Taily. Then, he got an idea. He opened the door on his side when he was able to, causing it to prop up the car and preventing it from rolling any further. Unfortunately, this also broke the glass in the window, cutting up his arm. "AGH! Damn!" He ignored it as best he could, opened the sunroof, and crawled out. "Oh, now it's on!" He began running after the helicopter, under the cover of the forest.

In the hidden base, the Tiger General asked one of his commanders, "Okay, a verb."

"Stab."

"You've used that three times already."

"I like stabbing."

"Pick something else."

"Oh, fine. Uh…shoot."

"Okay, shoot."

"I did."

"What?"

"Third base!"

Just then, the other two soldiers walked in, holding Taily. "We have the target, sir."

This made the general ecstatic. "Wonderful! Bring her here." The two soldiers walked over and threw her to the ground at the general's feet. He got on his knees (To get on eye level with Taily) and said, "Hello, miss. What's your name?" She didn't answer. "I said, what's your name?" She still didn't answer. "What, are you deaf? Answer me!"

She blinked a few times, and said, "Where am I?"

"You are in my base. I would like to point out that if you die here, you don't come back. This particular area is outside of the hospital's influence. Isn't that fascinating? Now, I'm going to ask again. What is your name?"

"What do you want with me?"

Without warning, the general slapped Taily across the face. "Tell me your name!"

"Why should I?"

The general stood up. "Because if you don't," he kicked her in the gut this time, "I'll kill you! What is your name?"

Taily knew she couldn't keep this up. "Taily. My name is Taily."

"There, was that so hard?"

Suddenly, there came forth a great explosion from the outside gate. "What the hell was that?" Yelled the general. He ran as fast as he could to the window, and saw a figure walking away from the fire, putting on a pair of sunglasses. Part of his shirt was ripped off and tied to his left arm, which was bleeding. It was Rufus.

_A few minutes earlier…_

Rufus was right outside of the complex's front gate, which was heavily guarded. "Hmm… that's a lot of guards up there." A purely metaphorical lightbulb appeared over his head. He started humming the MacGyver theme song, while tying the twine around the can of bug spray. He lit a match and tied that to the can, right in front of the nozzle. When he was finished, he basically had an improvised bomb. "Sweet." He threw it at the door. When it hit, the nozzle went off, spraying the liquid on the match. Bug spray plus fire equals large fireball of death, so yeah. "Damn! That was awesome!" Since the door was open by way of no longer existing, he walked right over into it, putting on his sunglasses. (Insert cheesy guitar riff here).

The general said over the speakers, "All units report! We have an intruder! Shoot on sight!" he set down the microphone, and walked over to Taily. "How about you show me some of that fire breathing?"

"I can't."

"Why?" The general was getting angry at Taily, since she was being so defiant.

"I just don't know how, okay!"

"Oh, okay, I understand." He took out a whistle.

"NO!" She leaped for it, but it was too late. The general raised it to his mouth, and blew. Taily began the transformation. Her claws came out, causing her fingers to bleed. Her teeth grew sharper, somehow, and her eyes became bloodshot. She leaped at the general, but he was prepared. He pulled out a taser, and shocked her, sending her to the floor. "You work for me now, okay? Kill the intruder. I need him dead. Okay?"

Rufus, meanwhile was sneaking about the complex, in one of the ventilation shafts. "Now, where are you?" He was not paying attention, though, and he fell through a grate, right next to a soldier drinking some coffee. Before the soldier could react, Rufus grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall, knocking him out cold. He dragged him into a closet, and stayed inside for several minutes. When he came back out, he was wearing the soldier's clothes. Another soldier walked over, from a side hallway.

"We have an intruder! Orders are to shoot on sight."

"I'll keep my eye out."

Taily, meanwhile, was searching around the complex for the intruder. She picked up a suspicious smell; the smell of blood. She began searching for its source. Her sensitive nose was able to follow the scent until she turned a corner and saw Rufus. She immediately recognized Rufus as an imposter, and leaped towards him. Just in time, Rufus noticed her and whistled, but not before she managed to scratch his arm up even more. "Huh? What? Where am I? Oh, shit, Rufus, I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh…It's fine, don't worry about it. We need to get out of here." He grabbed Taily's arm. "Come with me!" Both of them broke into a mad dash towards the nearest door out.

The general, meanwhile, was starting to get worried. "You'd think she would have come back by now, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," said the commander. Suddenly, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was Taily and Rufus running towards the front gate. "There she is! She's escaping!"

The general screamed, "WHAT?" and ran over to the window, pushing the commander out of the way. "Oh, that was a bad idea on their part. Now I guess I'll have to follow them." He began laughing, but not like a "Dastardly Whiplash" laugh, just a slight chuckle. "I guess I'll be able to show that miserable fool Flippy all my new toys." He hiked up the laughing, so _now_ it was a "Dastardly Whiplash" laugh.

Oh, this could be the most epic fight scene ever. Once I get around to writing the damn thing. On a completely unrelated note, does anyone else think the star bunnies from _Super Mario Galaxy_ look suspiciously like Shaymin? I'm just saying, the ears are so similar, I started referring to them as Shaymin. Not in a mean way, though. AwkwardVulpix, over and out!


	6. The Final Showdown, Part 1

"When Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

The Showdown, Part 1

Author's Note: A two-part chapter? It can't be! Yes, it is. DUN DUN DUN suspense! Also, my profile page has a poll now. Check it out, and vote if you care about it at all.

Lumpy, the store manager, was very confused. "She's been on break for almost an hour now! Where is she? Hey, Nutty, don't eat the merchandise!" Nutty, with his insatiable sweet tooth we all know and love, had wandered into the candy aisle, and was currently trying to rip open a pack of jelly beans with his teeth. Lumpy immediately ran over and pulled the bag out of his hands. "Damn it, Nutty! That's the third time this week! What's wrong with you!"

"Aw, jeez, I'm sorry, boss."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You're fired!"

Then, Rufus and Taily burst in through the door. "Lumpy!" They cried in unison.

"Huh?" Lumpy turned around, and saw Rufus and Taily panting violently. "Oh, there you are! Where the hell were you?"

Both Taily and Rufus started talking at the same time, yelling so loud Lumpy couldn't make out what either of them were saying. He was rapidly moving his head back and forth, trying to figure out what they were blabbering about. "Wait, wait, wait!" Lumpy yelled. Rufus and Taily stopped talking. "Now, Taily, I want you to calmly tell me what happened!"

"Okay." She took a deep breath, and started talking. "I went on break to practice my fire breathing, but these two guys hit me with a tranquilizer dart or something and took me to a base in the middle of the forest where the hospital doesn't work, and this general guy said he wanted me to join his army or something, and he whistled and I guess he told me to kill Rufus, who broke in by blowing up the front gate, and then he whistled when I found him, and then we ran back here."

"Uh…Run that by me one time?"

"Oh, forget it."

The general, in the meantime, was just getting to the outskirts of the town, where Handy was working on a sign. The Tiger General walked over, and asked, "Where is Taily?"

"Huh? I dunno. Who the hell are…" before Handy could react, the general grabbed Handy's neck in his metallic hand and suspended him several feet in the air. "I'll ask once again, and only once. Where is Taily?"

"Uh…uh…I think she works at the grocery store!"

"Thank you." The Tiger General threw him into the sign, breaking it in half. He broke off in a run towards the grocery store.

A few seconds later, Handy got up and saw the remains of the sign. "Oh, God damn it!" He yelled, before doing the famous aside glance.

Taily, oblivious to this, had gone back to the cash register, and was currently checking out Flippy's groceries. Oh, this ought to be fun.

"Okay, Flippy, that comes out to…hold on… damn it, the register's broken. Hold on a second, I'll get the manager." She left, leaving Flippy completely alone at the checkout line. It was a slow day, you see. Flippy started whistling to himself when Taily was out of earshot. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and stopped. He almost recognized the person coming in the door, but before he could react, the man saw him. "You!" He cried.

"W-what? No. No! I killed you!"

"Or so you thought," retorted the general. "My loyal soldiers found the crushed remains of my body, and…rebuilt me, so to speak. To demonstrate, I'll allow you to punch me."

Flippy took a deep breath, and curled his fist. He ran towards the general, began screaming, threw out his hand…and heard a hard metallic clang. Pain shot up his arm, and he began yelling.

"You see, I don't just have these metal claws any more. I'm a cyborg now, Flippy. I'm unstoppable. I have a variety of nifty little weapons. Want to see?"

Flippy most certainly did not, so he started to run away. It was too late, though. The general raised his hand, and a thick wire shot out from it. It hit Flippy, and in an instant, thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body. "You really are pathetic like this. That wasn't a challenge at all!" The general sneered.

Earlier

Taily was walking with Lumpy to her register, wanting to see if he could fix it.

"It's the strangest thing," she said. "It was working normally, but then it just stopped."

"Well, I'll take a look at it…Huh?" Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the Tiger General standing over Flippy's body. "That wasn't a challenge at all!" He said. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the two people standing there. "Taily, hello!" He whistled quickly. "Kill them both and follow me." Taily began changing into her murderous form. Her claws came out, her eyes went bloodshot, blah, blah, blah, we've all seen it before. In an instant, she leaped up into the air and slashed out Lumpy's throat. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Flippy's head was reeling, a blend of flashbacks ranging from all the way from the war, to just a few days ago. Thousands of images of death, pain, and destruction flashed by in seconds. His teeth clenched, as more and more hideous things passed through his mind. He tried to resist his evil side, but he opened his eyes and saw Lumpy's bloodied corpse. That pushed him over the line, and he embraced his dark side more than he ever had before. He slowly got to his feet, pulling out his knife, and ran at Taily, arm raised. She turned around, and ducked just before he would have slashed her open. Quicker than he could see, she spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. He stumbled backwards, directly into his groceries from earlier. A pineapple fell into his lap, and he got an idea. He grabbed the stem and threw it at her, but she retaliated by breathing fire at it and turning it to ash. Quickly, Flippy got to his feet.

Taily continued to breathe fire, causing a massive conflagration (Yay for big words) surrounding both of them. Since Taily was a fire type, it obviously didn't affect her. It did activate the fire alarms, though, and the signal was sent to the fire department.

"Hark!" Splendid's alter ego yelled. "A cry for help! This looks like a job for…" He quickly ran into a laughably convenient phone booth, pulling off his tie and glasses. He ran back out and yelled, "Splendid! Purveyor of justice! Savior of freedom!"

"Oh, hey, Chris." Cuddles said, after watching this whole thing.

"Gah! Cuddles! Shhh! Don't tell anybody of my secret identity! The consequences could be disastrous!"

"Dude, we all know it's you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. You're the only blue flying squirrel here."

"Oh. Well…there's a fire at the grocery store. Uh…bye, I guess."

"Bye."

Splendid flew off; flamboyant horn music blaring in the background. Even though this is a work of writing, …just imagine the Superman theme song or something.

"Well, that was awkward." Said Cuddles.

"Hm. How could I put out this fire?" Splendid asked himself while flying over the grocery store. Several fire trucks were already there, but one of them had a kink in the hose that was causing it to balloon. The Mole connected one of the hoses to a lamppost, and Petunia was busy cleaning off the sidewalk instead of putting out the fire.

"That's it! My ice breath!" Splendid narrated. He took a deep breath, and then breathed out pure cold. The flames resisted, but he started breathing even harder, and the flames diminished, turning into a giant block of ice. "Ha ha! No challenge is too great for the mighty Splendid!"

"Who are you talking to?" Yelled Petunia.

"Oh!" Splendid blushed. "Uh…nobody."

"Weirdo." She turned back around and continued washing off the sidewalk.

"I need to stop talking to myself like that. Hello!" With his super vision, Splendid had just caught sight of Taily and Flippy's frozen bodies, locked in battle. "Oh, crap!" He began using his laser vision to melt the ice, but when he stopped, he saw he accidentally melted Taily and Flippy as well. "Whoa!" He flew off as fast as he could; hoping nobody would notice that.

"Huh?" Taily awoke from the bed with a jolt. "What? Huh? What happened? Hey! Doctor!" Nobody came. "Hello?" She got out of bed and walked to the door. Looking in the hall, she saw nobody. She could hear screaming outside now, so she ran over to a window and nearly fainted when she saw what was happening. The Tiger General was shooting a gun everywhere, that looked like it was attached to his arm, yelling, "Where is Taily? WHERE IS SHE?" He continued yelling, even as the police were shooting him. The bullets didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever.

"W-what?" Taily questioned. A bullet whizzed through the window she was standing in, nearly hitting her in the forehead. A small shard of glass landed in her eye, making her scream extremely loud. The Tiger General glanced up, and saw her flailing about inside the hospital. Not wasting an opportunity, he immediately ran inside, charging up his taser gun.

To Be Continued… DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Oh dear, a cliffhanger. How will this episode end? Will the Tiger General prevail? Will I ever stop asking superfluous (Yay for more big words!) questions? Find out next time, on When Worlds Collide, the critically acclaimed (Ha) highly popular (Ha) masterpiece (I can't type these lies with a straight face, seriously.)

Until then, enjoy this fake interview with myself:

Q: When did you first come up with the idea for this story?

A: Well, I had often amused myself with the idea of "What would happen if a Pokemon ended up in the Happy Tree Friends universe?" and eventually, it evolved (No pun intended) into this story. I had actually come up with ideas for Floatzel, Absol, and quite a few others, but eventually I settled on just Ninetales.

Q: Why?

A: Personal preference. I just liked the idea of a Happy Tree Friend that happened to have nine tails. Thus, Taily was born.

Q: Where did you get some of your ideas for characters?

A: Brent Pinser was mostly based on bits and pieces of various bad guys I had already seen in fiction, and Taily just came out of nowhere, pretty much. I got Britty because I wanted a character that dressed like that, and I just thought "British Stereotype". Frenchy came about because I wanted a foil for Britty, and I wanted Rufus for a type of character the show didn't have yet: A loser that tries to make himself look cool, and fails badly in most of his attempts.

Q: Looking back on your earlier works, is there anything you would have done differently?

A: Oh, hell yes. So much, in fact, I'll be remaking them in the near future, in a manner that doesn't suck.

Q: Well, those are all of the question I have for now, so bye!

A: Awkward Vulpix, over and out.


	7. Chapter 7

When Worlds Collide: Chapter Seven

The Final Showdown, Part 2

Well, here we are. Seven chapters, over thirteen thousand words, and all sorts of strange happenings. I'm glad I was able to make it to the end. Here it is. The final chapter. The culmination of all my efforts with this story. It's finally done, and I'm going to quit stalling now.

"All right, where are you?" Asked the Tiger General to himself. He was quite sure that Taily was on the third floor, and she most certainly had seen him go into the hospital. "Now where's an elevator?" He began looking around. "Room, room, room, room…where's the God damn elevator?" He turned around, and saw that he was standing right in front of it, just looking in the wrong direction. "Oh. Duh." He pressed the up button, and waited a few seconds. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. Nothing. "Come on!" He began pressing it frantically, waiting for it to come down. No matter how much he pressed it, precisely jack shit happened. He started yelling random German blasphemies, and finally pressed it one more time. Just a second later, the door opened. The general started to get mad, but he suppressed a violent aneurysm, and stepped inside. Yeah, hospital elevators suck. He pressed the third floor button, and waited to head up.

When the elevator doors opened, he immediately began yelling, "All right, where are you! Well? SHOW YOURSELF!"

Taily was just hiding in a random broom closet, trying her hardest to be quiet. With the general yelling at the top of his lungs, it was extremely difficult not to even whimper. Unfortunately for her, the general suddenly remembered that his robotic eyes had thermal visioning, and he activated them. He could immediately tell which room Taily was hiding in, but he decided to have a little fun with it first, because what's the point of being a villain if you can't have fun when you know you're going to win anyway.

In the goofiest game show announcer voice he could muster, the general yelled, "All right! It's time to play everybody's favorite game: Find! The! Girl! The rules are simple. You get to choose three doors, and if one of them has the girl hiding in it, you get to take over the world! Let's meet our latest contestant, The Tiger General!" He changed his voice to his normal one, and said, "Oh, hello, hello! I'm just so glad to be here today! I've been waiting weeks for this to happen!" He switched back to the cheesy announcer voice, and yelled, "Well, then, let's get started! Go ahead, pick a door!" The general walked over to one door, which was completely the wrong one. "Well, I guess I'll pick this one." He opened it, and said in his announcer voice, "Oh, sorry! But remember, you still get two guesses."

"Oh, well then. I guess I'll try that one." He pointed to a different door, which was still completely incorrect. He opened it, and said, "Oh, terribly sorry! You have one try left. Which door will it be?"

He walked over to the correct door, and said, "Well if I only have one try left, I guess I'll pick," He opened the door and screamed, "THIS ONE! Finally! You didn't think you'd be able to hide from me forever, did you?"

Taily screamed, quite loudly in fact. So loudly, it actually hurt the general's ears, and while he was stunned, she took the opportunity to run between his legs and escape.

"What? No! Get back here!" Taily ran to the elevator, but accidentally ran directly into the panel, since she was blinded in her left eye and had no depth perception. She hit the button anyway, though. This time, the elevator came up almost immediately. The general tried to run over to it, but the door suddenly closed on him, and the last thing he saw before it closed completely was Taily flipping him the bird. He began screaming German obscenities related to elevators at the top of his lungs.

About thirty seconds later, the elevator arrived in the main lobby of the hospital, and Taily stumbled out of it. She was still trying to walk normally without any depth perception. She was failing quite miserably at it, and accidentally pushed over a lamp. "Ow, ow, ow." She started clutching her eye, trying to slow down the blood flow, and carefully made her way to the front door. She pushed it outwards, and left the building. Several of the police officers that were outside had been shot, but one of them, Rufus, survived, and walked over to Taily. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

"What about your eye?" He was suddenly interrupted by the shattering of glass from a window above him, the window right next to the one the Tiger General destroyed. This time, the general actually jumped _out_ of the window, and before Rufus could run out of the way, he found himself as a rather ugly splatter on the ground, crushed by the Tiger General's boots. Taily screamed in horror, but the general was ready this time, having stuffed tissues into his ears. He grabbed her throat, and yelled, "Silence! You are mine now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Ah, how tragically right he was. There was, in fact nothing Taily could do, since he began whistling, bringing her under his control. However, he failed to think about Splendid.

_Minutes earlier…  
_ Splendid, or Chris, rather, was busy trying to make a loaf of bread again; hoping this time fate wouldn't screw him over. "Finally, I get to have this homemade bread!" Suddenly, his super hearing caught all sorts of chaos happening over at the hospital. "Oh, god damn it! Not this bullshit again!" He sighed, and removed his tie and glasses. He unconvincingly started saying, "Fear not, citizens. I'll save you. Fuck this." He flew out of his window, obnoxious trumpets blaring in the background. Flaky, looking at this from the ground, yelled, "Hi, Chris!" which caused him to stop dead in his tracks and turn back around. "Jesus, Flaky, could you at least _pretend_ you don't know my secret identity? Please?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, uh…"

"Oh, forget it." With that, he flew off to save the day as only he can: fucking it up and saving it accidentally.

"You are mine now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He began whistling, bringing Taily under his control but stopped when he heard a certain, bellowing, ridiculously over-the-top voice. "Stop, evildoer, and I may show you mercy. Trying to fight me is the worst mistake you could possibly make."

"It is, is it? Well, I won't fight you then. Taily, get him!"

He dropped her to the ground, letting her run at the hero. However, Splendid whistled incredibly loudly. Like, _incredibly_ loudly. We're talking at least a hundred and sixty decibels here. Combine this with the high-pitched nature of whistling, and you have a recipe for Taily's eardrums exploding violently. The general's technology even began to short circuit it was so loud. When Splendid stopped whistling, he saw Taily writhing in pain on the ground, her eardrums ruined, and he had also managed to break every glass thing in a very wide radius. "Oh, shit." He flew off at high speed, hoping nobody noticed his screwup.

The general was unable to do anything for quite some time, since he was at least three-quarters robot, and Splendid's nuclear whistling short-circuited pretty much everything. Eventually, he was able to get to his feet, but most of his functions still weren't working. Taily also got up, but since her eardrums exploded, she had no balance anymore. They started "fighting", but as you can guess from my sarcasm quotes, an onlooker could easily mistake it for "attempting to do a tango while simultaneously high on several varieties of illicit chemicals and paint, and thoroughly wasted on cheap vodka." The general tried to kick her, but his mechanisms failed, and he kicked himself in the face. Taily just had no idea what was going on, being half-blind and lacking depth perception and balance, and she started randomly flailing in the hopes she would hit something. That's when Flippy finally walked out. Since he had heard all sorts of violence and yelling outside, he didn't leave right away and in fact flipped out and killed several doctors in gruesome manners. He eventually snapped out of it, and that was when he left the hospital. When he came out, he immediately became very confused. It looked like Taily and the Tiger General were attempting to fight, but seemed extremely drunk. "Huh?" He wondered. He did _not_ flip out, though, since the sight was so ridiculous his mind couldn't connect it to anything having to do with the war. He said, "Huh?" again, before slowly backing into the hospital. By this time, however, Taily's wounds were beginning to heal. See, when somebody dies, the hospital deals with it, but injuries just heal on their own accord. Anyway. She could see out of her left eye again, and she was slowly regaining her balance. The general, however, was still flailing about like a madman. Eventually, his technology worked itself out, and he gave chase.

Minutes later…

Taily had ended up running right towards the residential neighborhood, and when she realized the Tiger General was chasing after her, she ran into a random house. When she saw nobody was home, she headed to the kitchen to get weapons. The general got up to the door, and kicked it in, sending shards of wood everywhere. Taily screamed, and began searching faster. She came across a bottle of "Blazing Inferno Hellfire Sauce" and she got an idea. She pulled the cap off, and started pouring the entire bottle down her throat. The substance was so spicy, it actually kick started her fire breathing, and she began spitting out fire like a flame-thrower. The general didn't expect this, so he ran right into the flames, causing him severe burns. Taily quickly turned around, and began running. When the flames cleared, it quickly became obvious that most of the general's skin had been burned off, revealing the hard metal skeleton underneath, a la the Terminator. He began screaming in rage, and ran towards Taily, who had found a shed filled with fireworks, in preparation for the fourth of July. He jumped towards her, but she leaped out of the way, revealing that she had lit a very large firecracker. The general actually got impaled on the firecracker, and it took off. Eventually, it exploded, propelling the general towards his own base. While falling, he began screaming, "NO!" But stopped when he was impaled and killed instantly on his own flagpole.

Back at the house, the first firecracker taking off had lit all the other ones, and Taily just barely noticed it and leapt away. The resulting fireworks display would later be agreed upon as being one of the best they'd had in years.

EPILOGUE

For about a week, Taily had been going to see Toothy the therapist, trying to help her with her whistling problem. This was the last day, and Rufus was waiting outside for her. Eventually, she walked out of the door, while Toothy was waving goodbye at her.

"Hey, Taily." Rufus greeted her.

"Oh, hi, Rufus!"

"So, do you feel any better?"

"Actually, yeah, I feel a lot different."

"Well, let's try it out." He whistled, and Taily didn't do anything.

"Well?"

"No, I seriously think he fixed it." However, she saw a car passing by, and she had a sudden urge to jump in front of it, so she did. In a matter of seconds she became a rather disgusting splatter on the windshield. Rufus stood there for a moment, before yelling, "Toothy, you fucked it up!"

WHEW! Finally, I'm done. So yeah, now Taily's gimmick is that she tries to commit suicide when she hears whistling. I'd like to take this moment to give a few acknowledgements.

Thanks to Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo, and Kenn Navarro for creating Happy Tree Friends

Thanks to Satoshi Tajiri for creating Pokemon

Thanks to my mom for proofreading this nonsense

Thanks to everybody who read this nonsense

_BIG_ Thanks to everybody who reviewed

And Thanks to me for having the patience to write this rubbish.

Anyway, I'll be doing that big series thing I was talking about soon. I'll have all the seasons as one story, and as promised, I'll remake those episodes I already wrote. I won't be remaking "Third times the harm", though. I just think that episode raises too many questions. Until next time, AwkwardVulpix, over and out!


End file.
